Too Young To Love You
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Jack and Rose are seniors in highschool. They are assigned a project together. This project causes them to become more then just classmates. Even more then friends. Dedicated to Titanic 11912! Hope you enjoy! NOT COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for not posting lately! I have been soooooo busy with school, and I have been busy over the weekends. I have finally had time to post. I have had this chapter written for about a week, but I just now got around to posting it. I apologize. Dedicated to Titanic 11912 and my grandpa who is now in heaven. He will be dearly missed._

The bell rang. All of the 17 year old high schoolers walked out of their English class.

"Did you hear about Rose Dewitt Bukater's party this weekend?" Fabrizio De Rossi asked Jack Dawson.

"No." He replied. As the two boys walked down the hall, two girls walked by and stopped at their lockers.

"- so excited! Who are you inviting?" A blonde girl with bright blue eyes said excitedly.

"I don't know yet." A girl with long, bright red hair and light green eyes replied, sighing.

"Will Cal be there?" The redhead rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

The blonde girl frowned. "How old is he anyway?" The two girls grabbed their books.

"I don't know. Like 33 or something." They both walked away.

"Wow." Fabrizio sighed.

"So thats Rose Dewitt Bukater." Jack said. Fabrizio nodded.

Just then the bell rang. "We should go to class."

...

"Mr. Dawson." The elderly woman's voice, with bright pink glasses and sharp eyes, rang in Jack's ears. He snapped out of his trance. He had been staring at the beautiful woman who sat in front of him. Rose glanced at him, catching his stare.

"Sorry." Jack muttered.

"As I was saying-" Mrs. Elda glared at Jack. "- next week we will be starting a report. You will have to partner up with someone who you are not so close with."

Jack frowned. He and Fabrizio were always partners.

"We will be picking partners today. Now-" Mrs. Elda walked in between the desk rows.

"- I have a jar here." She raised up a jar. "I will pick two people from this jar and you will be partners." She stuck her hand in the jar.

"Sharon and Billy!"

"Lexi and Todd!"

"Mark and Lilly!"

She went on and on.

"Fabrizio and Helga!"

Jack glanced at Fabrizio who sat next to him. Fabrizio didn't give any emotions through his face.

"Jack and Rose!"

Jack's mouth dropped open. He looked at Rose, who looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Just then, the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heres a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Dedicated to Titanic 11912!_

"Rose!" Jack ran up behind Rose while she was waiting by the bus stop. She turned to face him. "Hi. I'm Jack Dawson. Your partner for the project we're doing in History."

Rose smiled. "Oh thats right. Hi. I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater."

Jack smiled. "I'm going to need you to write that one down." Rose laughed then shook his hand.

"Rose!" A deep voice echoed. Rose sighed.

"That's my fiancee. I have to go. See you tomorrow! Bye Jack!" She ran to a black mustang car.

Jack stood in confusion. Fiancee? She's engaged? At 17? Jack shook his head and walked away to find Fabrizio.

...

Rose shut the car door behind her. "I thought you said you couldn't pick me up today." Rose questioned. Caldon Hockley smiled.

"Well I was able to get some free time."

Rose fake smiled. She would have much rather ridden the bus.

"Who was that boy you were talking too?" Cal asked.

"His names Jack." Rose said, pulling out her phone. Cal frowned.

"Why were you talking to him?"

"We're partners for a project." Rose answered without looking up.

"Hmm." He replied.

...

Jack stared out the window at the passing cars. His mom was driving him home.

"How was school today?" She asked.

"Good." Jack replied.

"I heard you have a big History project coming up. That sounds like fun."

"Yeah."

"Why are you being so quiet today? You're usually so talkative."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know."

They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

…

Rose opened the door of the Hockey Mansion. Her mother stood up from reading a book. "Hello Rose. How was school?"

"Good." Rose replied.

She set her backpack down and walked upstairs.

"Where are you going Rose?"

"I need to make a phone call!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you! I actually have a sort of announcement for you guys. So if you have never heard of Rousseau2017 then you would not know of the writing contest they are holding. You should go check it out! Basically you have to write a short story about a door that you would want to go into. I will leave the link for more info._ u/8711135/Rousseau2017 _Enjoy!_

¨Bye sweetie!" Mrs. Dawson called out the car window to her son, Jack.

Jack waved behind him. "Bye mom."

He walked up the steps to Hockley High School, expecting to find his best friend Fabrizio, but instead found a very unhappy looking Rose.

"Hey Rose. You okay?" Rose turned her head to him.

"Oh. Hey Jack." She smiled.

"You okay?" Jack repeated, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just…. Depressed."

"What's wrong?"

Rose took a moment to answer.

"Well…. it's just everything! My mother depends on me to do so much! I'm already engaged at the age of 17 and… it's just everything!" Rose said in one big breath.

"Do you love the guy?"

Rose glanced at Jack confused.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Well you're being very rude."

"It's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"This is absurd. I don't know you and you don't know me."

Rose took Jack's hand and shook it. "Mr. Dawson. It's been a pleasure. I've been assigned a project with you-"

"And you've insulted me."

"Well you deserved it."

"I thought you were leaving."

"Oh I am."

Right before she walked away she turned and said.

"Your so annoying!"

Rose then realized something.

"Wait. I don't have to leave. This is my part of the school. You leave."

"Oh! Look who's the rude one now."

Rose didn't answer.

"What's this stupid thing you carry around anyway?"

Rose ripped a leather portfolio out if Jack's hands.

She flipped through some drawings. "What are you an artist or something?"

Jack nodded

"These are actually quite good…. there really good actually."

Rose sat down on the steps up to the high school. Jack sat beside her.

"Jack… this is exquisite work." Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"You see people Jack."

"I see you."

"And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."


End file.
